


Left Your Mark

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: What if it was Carla and Peter at the hotel instead of Carla and Adam?
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Left Your Mark

The morning was different, the morning was something that she didn't want it was something that she didn't really want to remember. He didn't come up to bed last night and in a way it made her feel so incomplete, it made her feel unjustified and different all of a sudden considering she wanted to help him as he had been through a lot these last twenty-four hours.

She woke up to the bed being empty beside her, she hummed slightly in annoyance. Soon enough she made her way downstairs and saw Peter sitting on the sofa looking rather down, she sits next to him placing her hand over the top of both of his which were clasped together. She kissed him softly on the cheek, he pulled away causing her to sigh.

"I might cancel that conference tonight" she hums glancing to her phone which she checks, "I think you need me"

"No, you should go, love" he smiles slightly, she shakes her head not wanting to leave him as he was highly vulnerable right now

"I'll tell you what why don't you come with me to the hotel? I did actually book a room" she smiles, Peter sighs and shakes his head "I won't take no for an answer"

"Do I get a choice in this?" he questions with a small smirk, she shakes her head with a lopsided smile on her face "Fine, I'll go"

"Good lad" she smiles kissing him on the cheek "I'll even massage your bruises"

Soon enough the conference finished, Peter was left to his own devices most of the time but he was joined by Carla at the bar after and they both shared an orange juice before heading to the hotel room. She took his hand and led him there and shut the door, throwing her bag down on the armchair which was in the corner whilst he undressed, she bit her lip taking in the bruises which littered his body, his rib cage and sighed slightly.

"It's not that bad" he whispers, she sighs slightly sitting next to him and taking his hand "How did you get on at your conference?"

"Pretty boring really" she muses "Would have preferred to spend the time with you, I wish I did now"

"Hm it's important though to get more business" he puts to her, she shakes her head 

"Not as important as you" 

"You don't deserve me, after all that I said to you, about our..."

"Don't, you were lashing out" she hums slightly resting her head on his shoulder "Lie down"

"It does look rather comfy I must admit" he smiles, she nods watching him lie down 

"On your front"

"Bossy boots"

"Shut it" she replies shortly going into her bag and pulling out a bottle of massage oil which she grabbed from their room when they left, she undresses so she was completely naked

"A bit forward"

"You like it really" she retorts squirting the oil onto his back and pushing her fingers into his back, her palms firmly pressing into his muscles "Let me know if I hurt you"

"Hmm that's really nice, love, thank you"

"You don't need to thank me" she comments briefly as he hums contently "Turn around"

"Alright" he smiles doing what she says as well as taking in her figure causing his arousal to slowly build especially as she straddles him "You're beautiful" he cups her cheek brushing his thumb over her cheekbones

"Hm" she refuses to give up any information about how she was feeling in this moment, she runs her hands over his bruises lining his ribcage watching him wince "Sorry"

"It's fine, they're just tender" he whispers running his fingers up her thigh, she bites her lip as she sighs slightly, she feels him brush her folds ever so slightly

"Is this pressure ok?" she asks, he nods grasping her hips, she moves further up his torso, he squeezes her arse, he pushes her down slightly 

He takes his fingers tickling her thighs slightly as he reaches her centre again, she moans slightly knowing these occasions were rare for them. Carla raises her hips slightly allowing his fingers to slide through her folds which cause a moan to be released from her lips. She rolls off him and lies beside him using her left hand to guide his face to her lips their mouths dance with each other, she hooks her leg over his hip and pulls his body into hers as she rakes her fingers through his hair. 

"Are you sure?" he questions, she sighs slightly with a hint of annoyance

"I'm sure" she forcefully removes his boxers and grabs his penis, she poises it at her entrance, he dips it in then out again causing her to roll her eyes "Stop teasing"

"Nope" he grins, she rolls her hips needily causing a smirk from him until he finally pushed into her causing a rather loud moan, he begins to thrust into her

"Yes" she whispers pulling at his hair allowing him to glide in and out of her, she bucks her hips onto him and allows him to take control "Oh Peter, please, more, please"

"I love you" he whispers slamming into her, he uses all of his strength no matter how much it hurt his body to thrust into her again and again

"Me...too" she whispers raising her hips to his thrusts, her hand darts down to her clit and she stimulates herself causing her to whimper, her back arches and her toes curl and her body shakes under his motions

"Beautiful" he murmurs as he takes in her post-orgasmic state, he continues to thrust into her until his thighs tensed and hid body shuddered against hers so she could feel his release

"Peter?" she whispers as he collapses onto her body "I'm sorry"

He presses a finger to her lips 

"Don't apologise, you're an amazing person and I am so sorry about all the things I said, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you I would understand if you want to leave me, I get it-"

"Stop" she murmurs "Never, we're indestructible we are, I am never letting you go, ever"


End file.
